I Hate Everything About You
by PikaNaNoDa
Summary: Is it possible to hate someone and love them just as much? ItaSasu YAOI. Songfic.


"I Hate Everything About You"

by: Crimson Night

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto and all that good stuff…The lyrics aren't mine.  They belong to Three Days Grace.

Warning: **Yaoi…incest….**

**Note: //= lyrics  **

Itaichi.

I sit here wondering when I'm going to see you again- to get the chance to kill you.  I keep thinking about the last few encounters we had.  The way our eyes met, the way you looked at me with a mixture of hatred and lust, maybe even something more….

**_//Every time we lie awake_**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Every feeling that I get _**

**_But I haven't missed you yet//_**

I want you here, but at the same time- I don't.  Sometimes I want you to stay away, so I don't have to kill you.  The rest of the time I'd like nothing more that to look down and see your bloody corpse lying at my feet.  And then, sometimes, I don't know what I want or how I feel about you….

**_//Every roommate kept awake _**

**_By every silent scream we make_**

**_All the feelings that I get _**

**_But I still don't miss you yet//_**

My emotions are fucked up.  One minute I want to kill you and the next, that feeling is pushed aside and I want something else.  Then I want both.  Is it possible to feel two things at once?

**_//Only when I stop to think about it//_**

I loathe you with every fiber of my being.  Yet, I seem to love you just as much.

**_//I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?//_**

I feel that I am no longer alone.  Someone or something is hiding in the shadow, waiting for the right moment to make an entrance.  Is it you?  All at once, the shadows seem to move and I am being embraced.  So, it is you.  Only you would dare hold me like this.  This reminds me….

**_//Every time we lie awake_**

**_After every hit we take_**

**_Every feeling that I get_**

**_But I haven't missed you yet//_**

You pull away and turn me around so you can look into my eyes.  Realization, love, lust, and hate flash in your eyes all at once before you close them, releasing a single silver tear.  You lean closer; I do not move.  Or lips meet.  I welcome the kiss; I return it.

**_//Only when I stop to think about it//_**

My mind can focus on nothing but you for a moment before it clears itself an fills once more.  I push you away.  You don not seemed surprised.  At this moment, my mind is conducting my emotions.

**_//I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?//_**

****

You seem to understand my feelings without me saying a word.  A smile appears on your face for half a second before being wiped away.  I gaze into your eyes, neither  of us blinking.

**_//Only when I stop to think about you _**

**_I know_**

**_Only when you stop to think about me _**

**_Do you know?//_**

****

You nod, reading my mind once more it seems.  So, you understand me completely now.  What I want to know is how you feel.  I search you eyes and get nothing in answer.  I notice your hand make a small movement and my eyes immediately  fall upon the object you now hold.  It looks as if you want or final battle to be honorable.  Your weapon of choice is a sword.  I see your other hand move and notice a second sword.  You shuffle it in your had so that the handle faces me.  You move toward me, move your are forward, and I accept the sword.  My heart feels as if it's trying to sink and jump at the same time as I finally understand both our feelings.

**_//I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?_**

**_You hate everything about me _**

**_Why do you love me?//_**

****

You move to my left and bring the blade up, then down again, your movements swift and accurate.  I feel something slide from my arm and realize my armband is no longer there.  I move, my turn to attack.

**//I hate//**

My blade grazes your cheek, drawing a thin line of blood.  Only a second after my blade touched your skin, did you counterattack and make a clean cut right below my knee.

**//You hate//**

I've already had enough of this game of taking turns.  We both back away from one another and circle, leveling one another up.  We charge forward, still as silent as we have been all night, still not needing to pass a word between us as the clock ticks the tune of death.

**_//I hate//_**

****

Right before our blades are close enough to pierce the tender skin, of which our hearts lie under, you withdraw your sword.  But I don not.  I still hold the handle tightly as your blood begins to stream down it and pour over my hand.

**_//You love me//_**

****

You smile at me as your body starts to give.  I merely look at you with a face of indifference as if to say that I don't care one way or the other if you die.

**_//I hate everything about you_**

**_Why do I love you?//_**

****

I remove the sword and toss it aside.  Your body falls to the ground.  I kneel beside you and place a simple kiss on your cooling lips; I can taste the blood on them.  The blood continues to flow from the wound and your body starts to grow colder.  I pull away and you somehow manage to grab my hand, you fingers already cold as ice.  You open your mouth and your words are soft and barely heard.  "Sasuke.  I love you, little brother."  After speaking those words, the hand holding mine loosens it's grip completely and the eyes I was looking into become blank.  I stand and close my eyes, allowing one salty tear to fall.  I open them again.  Your lifeless body is at my feet as I had planned, lifeless, covered in blood. 

As I begin to walk, I look up at the stars in the sky and can only think of one thing to say…..

"Itaichi."

~Owari.~

**A/N:  Well, that was fun.  So, what did you think?**

****

****


End file.
